Sailor Elements
by Sesshy4me
Summary: This story is basically presenting some new Sailor Scouts I came up with and some momets between Serena, Rini, and Darien. I might even put Pararu in here for Rini's sake!
1. Sailor Elements Part One

Title: Sailor Elements Authoress: DragonSlayer Rated: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I only own the Sailor Elements. ( Read and you'll find out.) Summary: Serena senses a new power, but blinded as to if they are good or evil. A/N- This is my first attempt at a Sailor Moon fic, so be kind. I'm only 12 for crying out loud.  
  
Sailor Elements  
  
Part One  
  
Serena walked home from the movies with the rest of the Sailor Scouts.  
  
It was a peaceful autumn day and the air was cool and crisp.  
  
Rini inhaled a deep breath of it, as did Serena.  
  
"It hasn't been this peaceful in ages!" Raye exclaimed.  
  
Serena stopped and looked at Raye with a playful smile.  
  
"For once I agree with you Raye." Serena teased.  
  
"Finally you've developed some brains!" Raye said sarcastically.  
  
Both grils glanced and giggled at each other.  
  
"So mama," Rini butted in, "where are you taking me this weekend? I'm just dying to know."  
  
Serena clasped her hand and smiled at her future daughter.  
  
"Well, it's still a surprise. You've got to be patient." Serena mused.  
  
A sort of half-glare became evident on Rini's face.  
  
She made a pouty whine and walked ahead of the group.  
  
"C'mon, you may be a princess in the future, but in the past, you're just like everyone else." Serena stated.  
  
"Oh really?" Rini sneered.  
  
"Look here missy, I may spoil you in the future, but in the past it's different!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Everything?" Rini questioned.  
  
"Everything!" Serena barked.  
  
Rini started to cry.  
  
"Rini, what's wrong?" Serena inquired concerned.  
  
"Everything's different. You don't love me do you?" Rini sobbed.  
  
Serena ran over to her sobbing daughter and took her in her arms.  
  
"Of course I love you Rini. You know that, don't you? I'm your mother and you're my daughter, nothing can change that sweetheart." Serena soothed as she ran a hand through he daughter's light-pink hair.  
  
"Really?" Rini looked up with glassy eyes.  
  
"Really." Serena said sweetly.  
  
Serena took a handkerchief out of her pocket and dried Rini's tears.  
  
"That was sweet, Serena." Amy said.  
  
"So touching." Mina sobbed.  
  
"I wish my mom would do that!" Raye exclaimed.  
  
Lita jabbed her in the side.  
  
"Now's not the time to covet." Lita warned.  
  
Raye growled and Lita growled back.  
  
"Look guys, can't we all just get alo-" Amy was cut off.  
  
"SHUT-UP!!!" Raye and Lita yelled in unison.  
  
"Alright, that's it!" Amy yelled as she joined their pitiful cat fight.  
  
"Y'all are so immature." Rini said.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." Serena said sarcastically.  
  
After Mina and Serena broke the major cat fight with Raye, Lita, and Amy, Serena and Rini walked home.  
  
All of a suden, in her crystal, she felt a power surge.  
  
"I'll be in in a minute to tuck you in Rini." Serena said distantly.  
  
"Are you okay, mommy?" Rini asked.  
  
Serena looked cluelessly at her daughter and then smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Serena asked.  
  
"About what?" Rini inquired intently.  
  
"About how adorable and cute my baby girl is." Serena said as she placed the tip of her pointer finger on Rini's nose.  
  
She giggled sweetly and ran upstairs.  
  
'Whoever this power belongs to, they are much more powerful than us.' Serena thought.  
  
This thought was the last to occupy Serena's mind before she went inside.  
  
Serena walked into Rini's room to see that she wasn't even there.  
  
She checked all possible places to see if Rini was there.  
  
The last place Serena checked was her room, And surely enough, Rini was in her bed asleep.  
  
Serena giggled to herself and smiled.  
  
She went into her closet and got out a nightgown.  
  
After she put the nightgown on, she got into bed and pulled Rini to her chest.  
  
Even in her sleep, Rini could hear the slow, steady and soothing heartbeat in her mother's chest.  
  
With her left hand, Rini gripped the nightgown her mother was wearing and snuggled into her.  
  
Serena smiled and pulled Rini as close as she possibly could.  
  
"Goodnight my little angel.." Serena whispered as she drifted off to sleep, clutching her sleeping daughter.  
  
An hour later, Serena's mother opened the door to check on her.  
  
And surely enough, she was sound asleep in her bed with Rini.  
  
"How cute." Her mother whispered.  
  
She quietly closed the door and went back to bed. 


	2. Sailor Elements Part Two

Title: Sailor Elements Authoress: DragonSlayer Rated: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I only own the Sailor Elements. (Read and you'll find out.) Summary: Serena senses a new power, but is blind to as if they are good or evil. A/N- Yay! I'm so happy! My friend Erika let me borrow two of her graphic novels, Sailor Moon #3 and Sailor Moon Stars #1, and I finished them this morning! I found my Sailor Moon notebook and I'm renting a Sailor Moon movie today! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Elements  
  
Part Two  
  
"We should be making our way through a meteor shower before reaching our destination." A robotic voice announced.  
  
"Good, I'm really looking forward to seeing just how powerful these Solar Sailor Scouts really are." Answered a tall and thin woman.  
  
Her hair was midnight-blue and her eyes were coal black.  
  
She was wearing a sailor scout uniform with purple boots, a black mini- skirt, and the typical white leotard with a black bow.  
  
"Yes, I agree with you Kiyonae." Said a cheerful blonde.  
  
Her eyes were a light-red-violet. She had her hair set in a perfect braid. Only a few wisps of her hair hung down.  
  
Her mini-skirt was pink, and as all of the other Sailor Scouts did, she wore a white leotard with a pink bow.  
  
"As soon as we land on planet Earth Kayis, we'll seek them out and find the one who holds the Silver Imperium Crystal, the one who once was, Princess Serenity." Kiyonae declared.  
  
"Well that sounded diabolical. We're supposed to be Element Sailor Scouts, not Diabolically Evil Sailor Scouts!" Kayis scolded.  
  
Kiyonae looked at her cluelessly.  
  
"Did I really sound evil?" She inquired.  
  
"Duh!" Kayis replied.  
  
"Sorry." Kiyonae apologized.  
  
"TURBULANCE! TURBULANCE!" Alarmed the robotic voice as the Sailor Elements' ship rocked back and forward through a meteor shower.  
  
Kiyonae and Kayis held on for dear life to the bars that lined both sides of the interior of their ship.  
  
As the meteor shower slowly stopped, Kayis slid to the floor exhausted.  
  
"My life just flashed before my eyes!" Kayis said exasperated.  
  
"And..let me guess..you didn't...like it?" Kiyonae said between pants.  
  
Kayis nodded.  
  
"Earth is near, landing preparations have begun." Announced the robotic voice.  
  
"Thanks." Answered Kayis.  
  
The two girls got up and started gathering their things before departure.  
  
Sooo sorry I didn't include an author note at the end of Part One. I was in a rush to type all of this up so I could get this sent to this dang website and some friends. Well, please review. If you want to type a privet review, just e-mail it to me (VideltheCharmer2@cs.com) okay? Well, time to save this thing, get on CompuServe, check my e-mail and send this one in. 


	3. Sailor Elements Part Three

Title: Sailor Elements Authoress: DragonSlayer Rated: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I only own the Sailor Elements. (Read and you'll find out.) Summary: Serena senses a new power, but is blind as to if they are good or evil. A/N- Sorry if the disclaimer is bothering you, I'm trying to keep the same one through out the story.  
  
Sailor Elements  
  
Part Three  
  
Serena woke up the next morning disturbed.  
  
She was feeling the same power she felt last night, but this time it was closer than before, too close.  
  
Rini was already up and downstairs playing Street Fighter.  
  
She got out of bed and decided to put on some clothes and go downstairs.  
  
When she went into the kitchen, she smelt eggs, sausage, and rice.  
  
"Mmm, smells good mom!" Serena complimented.  
  
"Thank you dear." She replied.  
  
"Good morning Rini," Serena greeted, "did you get some good sleep last night?"  
  
"Yeah." Rini answered.  
  
Serena sat behind Rini and put her in her lap. She put her head in the crook of Rini's neck.  
  
"I only have to beat Bison one more time to beat the game!" Rini exclaimed as Chun-Li used a flying kick and knocked out Bison.  
  
Serena giggled.  
  
The phone rang and Serena's mother answered it.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hi... Yes, she is.... Oh, y'all haven't? Would y'all like to eat over here?... Okay. Bye."  
  
"Who was that mom?" Serena asked.  
  
"It was Raye. They're coming over to eat with us." Serena's mother answered.  
  
"Okay." Serena said happily.  
  
Thirty minutes later.......  
  
All of the Sailor Scouts were happily chowing down on their breakfast.  
  
"Pass the rice." Mina said to Lita.  
  
Lita picked up the bowl and handed it to Mina.  
  
"I wish I brought the cake I made over." Lita said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Rini and Serena yelled in unison.  
  
"You made a cake and you didn't tell us?!" Rini whined.  
  
"Sorry." Lita apologized. 


End file.
